Hookman (2010 episode)
Hookman is the 15th episode of Season 3 of Hawaii Five-0 and a remake of the 1973 episode of the same name. Synopsis When Honolulu Police Department Officer Ben Keoki is assassinated while escorting a family to a funeral, the H50 team investigates and, in the process, Steve discovers that the killer is a man Steve's father engaged in a stand-off many years ago and was sentenced to prison after losing his hands in an explosion. The team races against the clock to stop the killer when they discover that Steve is one of the targets. Plot Honolulu Police Department Officer Ben Keoki is shot dead, and a single shell casing with his name engraved on it is discovered at the scene. The Hawaii Five-0 team investigate and trace the rifle which was sold to criminal Don McKinney. Steve is later forced to kill McKinney without learning new information. During the raid, another HPD officer, Troy Ookala, is murdered. Ookala is another friend to Steve's father, John McGarrett. The assassin later lures Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett to a gun shop and attempts to kill Steve, only to miss. As a result, a chase is triggered and the car lands in the ocean with the car itself later being brought to the surface although the assassin has mysteriously disappeared. Steve finds a prosthetic hand and informs his H50 colleagues that the man they're all after is Curt Stoner, a man who was arrested twenty years ago for robbery by the same officers Stoner has only just recently killed. John McGarrett was also the main arresting officer and shot at a cap, with the impact costing Stoner his hands and leaving Stoner seeking revenge against those responsible. However, due to the fact that John is dead, having been killed by Victor Hesse two years ago, Stoner has turned his attention to Steve and is seeking to kill Steve so that Stoner can finally put his demons to rest. Stoner later strikes, attempting to kill Sergeant Duke Lukela but fails although Lukela is left badly wounded. The H50 team storm Stoner's apartment and Steve discovers a bullet with his surname on it along with a photograph stating "The son will pay for the sins of the father". While they're there, Stoner attacks, intending to kill Steve, but fails. Using himself as bait, Steve gets Stoner's attention long enough for Officer Kono Kalakaua to fire a single shot that ultimately kills Stoner, ending the entire crisis once and for all. Later, as the rest of the team prepare to depart, Steve has a brief visit from the ghosts of Ben Keoki, Troy Ookala, and his father John, who wears his HPD uniform and thanks Steve. Quotes Steve McGarrett: Heard it was a police officer. Danny Williams: HPD solo bike officer who's on funeral detail; Officer Keoki. Steve McGarrett: Ben Keoki? Danny Williams: Yeah, I think so. What, you know him? Steve McGarrett: Yeah, he lived in the corner house on my block. He and my dad were very close. He was basically an uncle to me. Danny Williams: (pats Steve on the back) I'm sorry, man. Dr. Charles Fong: Are you trying to put me out of a job, Kono? Kono Kalakaua: And what? Miss seeing you smile? No way. Danny Williams: You all right? Steve McGarrett: Yeah. Danny Williams: Ah, Keoki had a lot of friends, huh? Steve McGarrett: Yep. Good men always do. Danny Williams: What about, uh, what about family? He got a big family? Steve McGarrett: Keoki's wife walked out on him when I was a kid. Ben, he was such an optimist, you know, he used to he used to set a place for her at the dinner table every night. Even kept the porch light on in case she changed her mind, you know. But, um she never did. She didn't come back. Danny Williams: They have kids? Steve McGarrett: A daughter. Chelsea. She was, um she was the same age as me. We were pretty tight, actually, back then. Danny Williams: We should try to contact her, see what.. Steve McGarrett: She died four years ago; breast cancer. Danny Williams: Wow. Steve McGarrett: I was deployed overseas when I heard, and um, I was going to look Keoki up when I came back. You know what I mean, convey my condolences, make sure he was going okay, just check on him, you know? But... Time slips away, Danny. (snaps his fingers) It just, it disappears and I, (choked up) I don't know, I waited too long. Danny Williams: No, stop. Please, okay. You got busy. People get busy. That is part of the job. Guaranteed, Keoki knew that. He also knew that you cared about him, okay? Steve McGarrett: Yeah. Steve McGarrett: Hey, McKinney, you come out or we're coming in. Don McKinney: The door's wide open, cop! (starts shooting again) Danny Williams: What are you doing? Steve McGarrett: What am I doing? I'm going to smoke him out. Danny Williams: Okay, Steve, stop. Okay? SWAT is on their way, right now. Can we, please, please give them the professional courtesy that they deserve and let them do their job? Steve McGarrett: You done? Danny Williams: I'm done, why? Steve McGarrett: Cover me. Danny Williams: You know the difference between cover and concealment? One hides you from bullets, the other hides you from sight. Here I have both. Steve McGarrett: Yes, I know the difference between cover and concealment. Danny Williams: You do? Because right now, you the Navy SEAL, you got neither. (At the gun shop, Danny walking and looking around) Danny Williams: All you need is a bed, right, babe? Steve McGarrett: Excuse me? Danny Williams: A bed. A place to lay your keppie, and ah, this would make the perfect apartment, no? Steve McGarrett: What's your problem? You don't like guns? You got one on your hip. Danny Williams: This is a necessity of the job, okay, but I do not love guns the way you love guns. Norm: If purchased legally and used responsibly, they're a civilian's best friend. Danny Williams: I thought that was a dog. Norm: They're better than dogs. You get the physical protection, you don't have walk it, don't have to feed it. Steve McGarrett: Got your belt on?! Danny Williams: Of course I got my belt on, you're driving! Danny Williams: Hey! What are we doing? Steve McGarrett: You're not doing anything. I'm gonna take the car, draw his fire. When Kono gets the shot, she's gonna take it, okay? Danny Williams: Steve, he's a sniper, okay? You're not gonna make it to the end of the block. Oh, yeah, don't listen to me! (Steve jumps into the car) Danny Williams: Don't listen to reason! Be you! It's very you of you! (Steve drives off with the sniper shooting for him) (Danny runs out of cover to lay suppression fire for Steve) (Kono shoots the sniper) Danny Williams: Nice shot, Kono. (Steve walking back to the group) Steve McGarrett: What was that? What are you, Scarface? What were you thinking? Danny Williams: I don't know, I guess I misinterpreted your game plan, which for the record was seriously flawed. Steve McGarrett: You were worried about me. Danny Williams: Worried? No, no, I was worried about my car. Steve McGarrett: I'm touched. (smiles) Danny Williams: Yeah, you're touched. You're touched in the head. You are touched by something that I cannot explain. And so you know, there are a lot of things on this planet that I am worried about. Losing you in a combat situation is not one of them. Okay? Notes * There is a sign at the Gun Shop titled 'Got Ammo' in the same font and style as the 'Got Milk' ads. Deaths Death Count * Steve McGarrett killed Don McKinney * Kono Kalakaua killed Curt Stoner/Hookman ''. Trivia *As with several other Season 3 episodes, Catherine Rollins does not appear here although the actress Michelle Borth is in the credits. *''Peter Weller who also directed the episode is also credited as a Special Guest Star. *As a tribute, the episode also uses the font from the original 1960s series and is the first episode of the entire "Hawaii Five-0" to have an English title followed by "Cocoon". *In the gun shop scene, there is a Auto-9 hanging on the wall, just behind the owner. It's a modified Baretta 93R, the famous RoboCop gun. A clear nod to Robo Cop character portrayed originally by Peter Weller in 1987. |} |- |Curt Stoner |Peter Weller |The killer. |- |Don McKinney |Charles Q. Murphy |A drug deal who gets into a shoot-out with the police. |- |Norm |Max Weinberg |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Troy Ookala |Norm Compton |An officer with the HPD who dies after being shot by Stoner. |- |Ben Keoki |Grant Patrick Moniz |Stoner's first victim. |} References }} Category:Season 3 (2010) Category:Episodes (New)